Between Letters
by Deviant'Chaotic'Crow
Summary: Marian Hawke is on her way to becoming Kirkwall's champion, while her brother Carver has joined the Templars to find his own path. They are still family though and in their letters, it shows.


**A/N: **A random idea to start my voyage into the realm of Dragon Age. This will be a collection of related one shots. Rated M for a reason. Standard disclaimer applies.

**Summary: **Marian becomes the champion of Kirkwall while her brother Carver joins the Templars to find his own purpose. Despite the friction in their relationship, nothing can change that they are family.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All rights belong to BioWare and affiliated associations.

* * *

**Between Letters: Part I: Dear Hawke**

* * *

_Dear Hawke,_

_How are you? I hope you and Mother are doing well. Things are good here. I've found my place among the templars. It's nice to have purpose, to be part of something bigger than myself... and you! All right, all right, I'll stop being a pain in the ass._

_It's not a perfect job, though. I don't really like what we do to mages, but do we have a choice? It keeps everyone safe, and it's better than the alternative. Many mages understand that we're trying to help, even if our methods could use improvement._

_Unfortunately, there are extreme elements within the Order. Some argue for a permanent solution and have ideas I hope never take root. Makes me glad Bethany never had to live in a place like this._

_I'll wrap this up. Duty calls. Send my love to Mother._

_Your brother, Carver_

Marian Hawke stares at the letter and is not sure what she wants to think first. Part of her is screaming to march right into the gallows and shake her little brother until his brains rattle out onto the concrete floor, demanding why he thought joining the Templars had been a good idea? Why he would betray Bethany...why he would betray her?

When was the last time he used her given name?

But that thought doesn't last long because there is another part of her that is rational and understands his choice.

He always had to be careful, since most of their life was spent hiding the fact that she and Beth were mages, and given that she was the oldest, Miriam's opinion was always considered first.

Something Carver always resented her for.

Marian sighed. The Hanged man was as busy as ever and a few tables away from her, Isabella was regaling their companions with one of her usual wild tales of the sea; Varric laughed loudly, Aveline was tense with disapproval, Anders looked awkward as usual as he put to much effort into trying to fit in, Merril was blushing furiously and Fenris looked bored.

Marian smiled, wanting to join in but the letter from carver had left her in a strange mood and she probably wouldn't be the best company tonight. So, she turned back to the crumpled paper and decided on how to reply.

Eventually, she came up with something she deemed appropriate.

_Dear Carver,_

_I am as well as can be considering the horrors the Deep Roads held. I know you wanted to come and my only regret is that you resent me for not allowing you to. However, that regret is dwarfed by the fact that we almost died down there and you were spared almost sharing in our fate._

_I know you think I have always overshadowed you, but I promise it has never been intentional._

_Mother is fine, especially since we bought back the family home. She misses you terribly though and I do hope you will write to her personally._

_I am happy if you are happy and only hope you continue to uphold those views that make you who you are. You are a great man Carver and I would hate to see you changed by the opinions of others._

_Everyone sends their regards and Varric asks that you remember you weekly drinking sessions._

_Take care and try not to get yourself killed._

_All my love,_

_Marian_

She reread it twice, found it a bit too sappy but unavoidable and rolled it up, deciding to send it in the morning.

"Hey Hawke!" Varric shouted. "You better come join us or all the wine will be gone."

Marian smiled.

"Planning to drink the Hanged Man out of stock again?"

"You know it." Varric grinned roguishly and the group laughed as she pulled out a stool next to Fenris.

"Well, come on." She smirked. "the night is young and we have a lot of wine to get through."

* * *

**A/N: **For the purpose of this story, Hawke is a mage and I have gone with the default female name, and Carver has joined the Templars. The rest of the story will be letters between the two, hinting at romance (Marian/ Fenris, Carver/ Merril and Donnic/ Aveline) and the main quests and obviously the end of the game. For all intents and purposes, despite the content used, this can be classified as an AU. Please review.

As soon as I get time, I will be starting a Dragon Age 2 AU story centred around the Hawke children.


End file.
